The Only Exception
by Afifa Han
Summary: (CHAPT 5 UP!) Mereka sama-sama tak percaya dengan adanya sebuah Cinta yang Suci dan Tulus. Lalu? Bagaimana jika mereka berdua di pertemukan dalam sebuah takdir. (baru kali ini gua ngerasa nyambung bikin summary :D #plakkk. Abaikan saya yang mulai error.) 2Woon Is HERE. yang ngga suka sama pair ngga usah baca! WARN : NC Inside. Bahasa Vulgar. Bagiku Tetap 2Woon!
1. Chapter 1

The Only Exception

Cast : Kim Jong Woon (YeSung), Kim Young Woon (KangIn), etc.

Main Pair : 2WOON (wohoopssss, yeahhhh 2WOON)

Rate : ini **MASIH 'T'** bisa jadi **'M' **#smirk.

Genre : haha saya angkat tangan! Mungkin romance -_- #ditimpukReader

Length : It Can Be OneShot even Chapters!

Umur Cast : Yesung (18), Kangin (35)

Summary : mereka sama-sama tak percaya dengan adanya sebuah Cinta yang suci dan tulus. Lalu? Bagaimana jika mereka berdua di pertemukan dalam sebuah takdir. (baru kali ini gua ngerasa nyambung bikin summary :D #plakkk. Abaikan saya yang mulai error.)

Warning : GenderSwitch for All Uke plus AgeSwitch... yang ga suka silakan mundur, klik tanda **X **pojok kanan atas atau **ALT+F4.**

**A/N **: hahahaiiiii reader-deul~ #lamba-lambai gaje. Oke saya tahu jika saya masih ada hutang FF yang BBF tapi apa daya Ide yg datang mendadak saat membaca FF Septia Nunna membuat saya mengetik FF ini tanpa sadar! dan untuk BBF saya masih menulis untuk plot chapter 3... ampun-ampun reader-deul saya baru selesai dari acara Kampus. Ini pun judul ff nya ga tau nyambung apa ngga, saya lagi suka banget sama lagu Paramore yang The Only Exception :D oke fix~ silakan baca, saya tunggu reviewnya...

Yang penulisannya garis miring itu **FLASHBACK.**

_o0o_원_o0o

_Prolog_

Hidupnya sangat menyedihkan, orangtua yang sangat dia percayai saling mencintai, yang menjadi panutannya jika cinta sejati itu memang ada kini berbalik menyerangnya. Dia tak percaya cinta itu ada, cukuplah dengan bukti orangtuanya yang kini memutuskan berpisah. Hell yeah, bercerai... kemana cinta yang selalu di agung-agungkan setiap orang jika cinta itu indah, cinta itu tak menyakitkan. 'Bullshit, Love Never Exist' maki gadis itu dalam hati.

Namanya Jung Yesung, anak tunggal perusahaan Jung Coorporation. Ayahnya Jung Yunho dan Ibunya Jung atau sekarang Kim Jaejoong. Seorang gadis yang sangat keras kepala seperti ayahnya namun terkadang penurut seperti ibunya, sangat cerdas seperti ayahnya buktinya di usianya yang masih 18 tahun ini dia sedang menyelesaikan kuliah S2 tahun terakhirnya di Seoul National University, sayangnya dia terkadang menjadi sangat polos seperti ibunya atau terkadang menjadi sangat licik seperti ayahnya. Orang mengatakan dia seperti memiliki 2 kepribadian yang bertolak belakang.

"_Daddy, apakah cinta itu menyakitkan?" tanya Yesung dengan polosnya pada Ayahnya yang membuat sang ayah menaikkan salah satu alisnya, mereka sedang sarapan bersama. Dia masih ingat kejadian itu saat umurnya 17 tahun._

"_kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, baby?" sahut sang Ibu dengan suara lembutnya._

_Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sangat imut, "aniya, hanya saja Yesungie sering melihat ryeowookie eonnie menangis karena namjachingunya" jawab yesung._

"_sayang, menangis bukan berarti saat kita sedang sedih atau bahagia saja. Bisa saja ryeowookie eonnie sedang bahagia, bisa jadi karena terlalu bahagianya dia menjadi menangis." Kali ini sang Ayah yang menjawab rasa penasaran putri tunggalnya._

"_benarkah seperti itu Mommy?" kali ini Ia bertanya pada Ibunya, yang di jawab dengan anggukan lembutan dari sang empunya. "berarti, mommy juga menangis karena terlalu bahagia dengan Daddy kan?" lanjutnya dengan polos tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah sang Mommy dan menghasilkan tatapan heran dari sang Daddy._

"_ya, Mommy terlalu bahagia bersama Daddymu... di tambah Mommy memilikimu dalam keluarga kecil kita, Mommy sangat bahagia" Jawab jaejoong dengan serak._

Ia tak tau jika mulai detik itu keluarga kecilnya seperti di guncang dengan masalah yang datang pada kedua orangtuanya hingga perceraian itu pun terjadi.

"apa yang sedang dilakukan tuan putri sepertimu di tempat yang well 'menjijikan' ini?" tanya sebuah suara bass yang dia kenal. Well menjijikan karena mereka ada di sebuah bar sekarang.

"Kyuhyun oppa! I hate the reality" ujarnya dengan dingin tak menjawab pertanyaan namja yang bernama Kyuhyun tersebut.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napas berat, dia tahu jika dongsaeng kesayangannya ini tengah menolak takdir yang di hadapinya, tanpa alasan yang jelas orangtua Jung Yesung atau bisa di bilang Kakak seorang Jung Kyuhyun-Jung Yunho-bercerai dengan istrinya tanpa alasan yang jelas 1 bulan yang lalu.

"ayo baby, kita pulang? Tak kasihan kau pada Daddymu yang mengkhawatirkanMu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan lembut, perlahan Kyuhyun menggendong Yesung di punggungnya dan membawanya keluar.

Selama perjalanan pulang Kyuhyun terus mengutuk kakaknya yang menyebabkan Yesung seperti ini.

_o0o_원_o0o

"oke, sekian meeting kali ini. Dengan ini saya tutup, terima kasih atas perhatiannya" ujar seorang namja tampan yang langsung berlalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut di ikuti bawahannya.

"yeah, great meeting Kangin-hyung... kau bahkan mengalahkan argumen seorang Choi Young Rim... haha" ujar namja yang berjalan di belakangnya yang adalah asistennya.

"karena dia mengatakan sesuatu yang tak masuk akal maka aku mengeluarkan pendapatku, tak lebih" jawab namja yang bernama Kangin yang tadi menutup meeting investor peruasahaannya Kim Coorporation.

"hyung, weekend ini aku ingin mengambil cuti... bolehkah?" tanya namja itu ragu.

"tentu saja, sungmin-ah... bukankah kau akan menikah, kenapa kau harus bekerja disaat kau harus melakukan pemberkatan" jawab Kangin dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya yang membuatnya terlihat ramah padahal dia orang yang sangat dingin.

"terima kasih hyung!" jerit sungmin.

"hn" sahutnya simple. "aku ingin ke bar, kau boleh pulang" lanjut Kangin sambil berlalu menuju parkiran kantornya.

'aku juga ingin menikah tapi aku tak menemukan seseorang yang pas untuk menjadi pendampingku dan seseorang yang mencintaiku dengan tulus' keluhnya dalam hati sambil menyetir menuju bar.

"hah~" hanya membuang nafasnya berat, dia frustasi dengan kisah cintanya yang selalu berakhir tak mulus. Seperti cinta pertamanya orangtua nya tak menyetujuinya karena wanita itu tak baik menurut mereka dan ternyata benar Wanita itu tak lebih dari seorang slut yang menginginkan hartanya, wanita kedua malah mengkhianatinya dengan bawahannya hingga hamil padahal mereka akan bertunangan. Dari situ dia tak pernah percaya dengan wanita lagi.

Setibanya di bar, dia langsung duduk di sofa VIP yang kosong. Mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat-lihat slut mana yang pantas untuk mendampinginya malam ini, jangan salah meskipun hanya seorang slut Kangin itu tipe pemilih, slutnya itu harus sangat cantik menurut standarnya.

Pandangan matanya terkunci pada seorang yang duduk di depan meja bartender, rambut hitam legam sepinggang dengan dress mini warna merah menyala yang menantang serta bentuk tubuhnya yang sangat sexy meski hanya terlihat dari belakang tak lupa pantat indahnya yang terlihat sangat kenyal, uh oh sepertinya pemandangan itu membuat sesuatu yang ada di selangkangannya berontak. Dengan menahan nafsunya Ia bangkit mencoba melangkah mendekat namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, seorang pemuda tampan yang tak asing di matanya mendekat pada sosok itu dan berbincang tentang apa entah karena musik yang menghentak keras sehingga Ia tak mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan meski jarak mereka cukup dekat.

'bukankah itu Jung Kyuhyun, siapanya Jung Kyuhyun wanita itu?' tanya Kangin dalam hati, dia dibuat penasaran.

Tak berapa lama Kangin melihat jika Kyuhyun menggendong wanita tersebut ala PiggyBack dan keluar dari Bar tersebut.

"shit, wanita itu membuatku penasarann dan membuatku bernafsu" rutuknya seraya menjilat bibir bawahnya. Tak lama dia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya mendial nomor bawahan terpercayanya. "Ahn Ahjussi, Cari data tentang Jung Kyuhyun. Aku mau besok data itu ada di meja ruanganku"

-_PIIP-_

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kangin memutus sepihak sambungan telpon tersebut dan menyeringai. "siapapun kau, aku harus mendapatkanmu" desisnya.

_END Of Prolog..._

Okehhh, saya tahu ini prolog yang kepanjangan... entahlah, mungkinn bisa disebut sebagai chapter 1 :D #kabur. Oke saya tinggal menunggu reaksi para reader untuk kelanjutan FF ini. **Big Thanks To Septia Nunna** karena fanfict dia yang berjudul "Our Destiny" apa, apa sih? Ya pokonya yang itulah. :D maafkan aku.


	2. Chapter 2

**Afifa Note : hahaiiiii~ #lambailambai** seperti biasa saya telat update kan? #plakkkk hehehe sebenarnya udah gatel daridulu pengen nerusin cuman ya tugas kuliah beneran menumpuk jika tak di kerjakan. Dan saya tak suka melihat tugas yang menumpuk #hufttt bulan ini saya UAS dan setelahnya liburan 2bulan... #yeayyyyy saya mungkin **hiatus **jika saya pergi ke bandung atau jakarta tanpa membawa laptop untuk liburan, tapi akan saya usahakan untuk tetap update pada hari libur. Ehehehe doakan saja.

Warning : **Underage harap klik tanda 'X' jika memaksa, dosa tanggung masing-masing ya **#plakkked. Bahasa vulgar dan frontal.

Ya sudahlah ngga banyak basa-basi, ini dia kelanjutannya...

Have a Nice Read...

#Pagi Hari di Kim Coorporation

Seorang namja tampan sedang duduk dengan gagahnya di kursi kebesaran miliknya sebagai pemilik Kim Corp. Dengan beberapa berkas penting yang berserakan di atas mejanya.

_Tok tok tok_

Ketukan di pintu membuatnya sedikit mengangkat kepalanya yang sedang mempelajari berkas. "masuk..." sahutnya dengan tegas khas namja manly.

Perlahan pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang namja yang hampir paruh baya yang berjalan masuk dan segera membungkuk memberi hormat saat telah sampai di depan tuannya. "sajangnim..." sapanya.

"hm..." sahut sang sajangnim. "apa kau mendapatkan informasi yang kuminta?" lanjutnya.

"tentu saja..." jawab namja paruh baya tersebut seraya menyodorkan berkas yang sebenarnya dari tadi di pegang. "seperti biasa sajangnim, data tersebut lengkap bersama data orang-orang yang saat ini dekat dan selalu berada di sekitarnya." Lanjut namja itu.

"bagus, Ahn Ahjussi... biayanya seperti biasa ku transfer" sahut sang sajangnim yang ternyata adalah Kim KangIn.

"ye~ algaesaemnida Kim Sajangnim... saya permisi" Ahn Ahjussi dengan membungkuk hormat kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkan bosnya.

"Jung Yesung, huh?" desis KangIn saat menemukan data-tentang wanita yang di lihat di bar-dalam map yang di serahkan Ahn Ahjussi barusan. "jadi dia anak Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong." Lanjutnya lagi dengan kekehan tak percaya. "berarti, aku mengincar anak orang terpandang di korea, tsk" decihnya lagi.

.

#Siang hari di Jung Mansion

"ayolah Yesungie, bangun... daddy ingin mengantarmu ke kampus hari ini..." terdengar rengekan suara namja dari sebuah kamar bernuansa elegan di mansion tersebut.

"umh~ daddy... ini hari libur... ugh~" balas Yesung yang masih bergelung di dalam selimut tebalnya.

"benarkah?" tanya namja itu yang ternyata Jung Yunho. "kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan, eoh?" rayu Yunho lagi.

"dengan Mommy?" tanya Yesung antusias yang membuat Yunho tercekat tak berani menjawab.

Hening yang menyelimuti suasana kamar Yesung benar-benar terasa mencekik bagi Yunho, dia ingin segera keluar dari situasi tak nyaman ini tapi tak mampu. Selalu seperti ini saat Yesung menanyakan atau mulai membahas tentang mantan Istrinya yang kini entah dimana.

"aniya, Baby... kita jalan-jalan berdua saja, bagaimana?" akhirnya suara Yunho yang terdengar lirih memecah keheningan yang ada.

"aniya... aku ingin jalan-jalan bersama Mommy juga. Jika mommy tak ikut yasudah aku juga takkan ikut." Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya dengan kesal.

"baiklah, daddy takkan memaksamu. Jangan marah tentang kepergian mommy, daddy janji akan segera menemukannya. Dan membawanya untukmu" sanggah Yunho dengan gelagapan.

"sudahlah, tak perlu. Aku ingin mandi" Yesung sadar dengan keberadaan Mommy nya yang hilang setelah perpisahan itu. Dia tak membenci daddynya, hanya kecewa saja.

_Blam_

Debaman halus yang di hasilkan pintu kamar mandi yang Yesung tutup membuat Yunho sadar dari lamunannya tentang sang mantan Istri yang Ia benci namun masih dengan sangat Ia cintai.

Dengan langkah lesu, Yunho keluar dari kamar anak gadis satu-satunya itu. Bertekad untuk memperbaiki keadaan keluarga mereka dan mencari tahu apa yang di sembunyikan Jaejoong darinya.

Sementara itu Yesung sedang berusaha meredam emosinya yang labil. Hei meskipun Ia jenius dan sudah akan lulus S2 jangan menjudgenya sudah dewasa, dia tetaplah hanya seorang remaja berumur 18 tahun yang penuh dengan masa-masa pemberontakkan dan ingin tahu.

"aku membenci bajingan keparat itu, yang telah merayu ibuku" desisnya seraya mengepalkan tangannya erat di depan sebuah cermin seluruh badan yang ada di kamar mandinya. Kemudian gadis itu berjalan menuju bathtub untuk mandi dan sekedar menyegarkan pikirannya.

.

#Sore hari di Kim Coorporation

Dengan membayangkan tubuh seorang Jung Yesung, Kim KangIn mencoba menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat. Dia ingin pergi ke Club lagi untuk menghilangkan pikirannya tentang Jung Yesung yang begitu indah.

"hah~" dengusnya. "aku akan segera membuat tubuh itu mendesah dengan erotis di bawah rengkuhanku." Tekad Kim KangIn dengan menggebu-gebu.

Tangannya meraih selembar foto yang terdapat dalam map yang di berikan Ahn Ahjussi tadi pagi. Kemudian dia mengutak-atik ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

'_yeobbeoseo, hyung? Ada apa?' _suara dari seberang terdengar.

"sungmin-ah, kerjasama apa saja yang kita lakukan dengan Jung Company?" tanya KangIn to the point ingin memastikan kepada sekertaris pribadinya itu.

'_umh~ banyak hyung... hanya saja dalam hal-hal kecil seperti sponsor dan sebagainya. Ada apa?' _tanya Sungmin dari line telepon.

"benarkah? Kalau begitu tawarkan kerjasama dalam produk yang akan di luncurkan bulan depan, bukankah produk itu master piece terbaru kita... tawarkan kerjasama yang lebih dari sekedar sponsor, mengerti?" perintah KangIn dengan tegas.

'_baiklah hyung, akan aku usahakan mengirimkan berkas penawaran kerjasamanya pada Jung Company besok siang. Hyung, santai saja... terima beres'_ sahut Sungmin, menyanggupi permintaan KangIn.

"kau bisa ku andalkan sungmin-ah. Baiklah aku tutup teleponnya." Dan sambungan telepon itu tertutup sepihak oleh KangIn tanpa menunggu Sungmin menjawab.

"ayo, Kim KangIn waktunya berburu wanita yang akan membukakan pahanya untukmu." Desis KangIn seraya menjilat bibir bawahnya penuh nafsu membayangkan seorang wanita cantik yang telanjang di hadapannya dan meminta kehangatan darinya. "sial~ Jung Yesung lagi yang terbayang... arghhhhh" desah KangIn frustasi.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, jam yang berada di ruangan kerja KangIn menunjukkan 08.00 PM. Ini sudah malam, dengan semangat KangIn beranjak dari kursinya serta memakai jasnya dengan rapi dan melangkah dengan tegap menuju keluar, dia benar-benar dengan rencana awalnya untuk mencari seorang wanita sebagai partner seksnya malam ini.

"saatnya berburu... kkk~" serunya seraya terkekeh.

.

"eonni akan ke Club, mau ikut?" tanya seorang yeoja yang terlihat tua beberapa tahun pada Yesung, mereka sedang di rumah yeoja itu saat ini.

"bolehkah? Tapi aku kan tak bisa masuk ke Club yang biasa eonni datangi, disana menggunakan tanda pengenal, ingat?" jawab Yesung kecewa.

"tenang saja sungie, eonni bisa membuatmu masuk kesana..." wanita itu memberikan penawaran yang tak mungkin di lewatkan Yesung begitu saja.

"benarkah changmin eonni bisa membantuku?" tanya Yesung lagi dengan nada antusias.

"tentu saja. Bukankah bar itu milik chullie-eonni. Kita bisa bebas keluar masuk..." sahut Yeoja yang di panggil dengan Changmin oleh Yesung.

"ahh, tapi dia selalu pilih-pilih..." Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya imut. "jika aku datang sendirian pasti aku tak akan di izinkan masuk" lanjutnya histeris.

"baiklah... aku minta maaf meninggalkanmu sendirian, kemari. Tapi, bukankah Kyuhyun menjeputmu sesuai permintaanku?" tanyanya dengan heran.

"aku tak tahu, tadi pagi aku sudah berada di kamar." Jawab Yesung cuek sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh.

"ayo berangkat, tapi bajumu terlalu rapi hanya untuk sekedar pergi ke club. Ayo ganti dulu dengan mini dress..." titah Changmin dengan lembut.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Yesung melangkah ke kamar yang ada di sampingnya berdiri sekarang. Dengan secepat kilat Yesung mengganti bajunya. Setelah siap mereka pun pergi menggunaka mobil Yesung dan mencoba menikmati hiruk pikuk malam di tengah Club.

.

Masih di Club yang sama, tepatnya di sebuah ruangan VIP. Seorang Kim KangIn di temani beberapa yeoja cantik nan sexy yang berpakaian sangat tipis.

Di sofa panjang itu, meski di temani oleh yeoja penghibur tetap saja KangIn tak mengalihkan matanya dari pintu masuk. Berharap yeoja yang di lihatnya kemarin datang lagi.

Harapannya terkabul, saat melihat dua orang yeoja cantik bertubuh tinggi semampai masuk beriringan. Mereka berdua menghampiri seorang yeoja yang sedang duduk di depan meja bar mengawasi keadaan Club.

'kenapa mereka menghampiri Chullie Noona? Jadi mereka kenal dengan noona. Tahu begitu, aku minta kenalkan saja' ringis KangIn dalam hati dan tanpa babibu lagi dia beranjak menuju noona-nya, meninggalkan para yeoja penghibur itu dengan decakan kecewa saat mereka tak berhasil merayu seorang KangIn.

.

Yesung dan Changmin masuk dengan santai, mereka tak menghiraukan tatapan lapar mata lelaki disana yang langsung terarah ke arah mereka saat mereka memasuki Club tersebut. Mereka melangkah menuju seorang yeoja yang tak kalah cantiknya dari mereka yang sedang duduk di depan meja bar.

"hai, chullie-eonni..." sapa mereka berdua dengan riang.

"hai, girl's... mau pesan apa? Ah, biar aku yang pesankan. Yoochun, 1 milkshake untuk Yesungie dan 1 sweetcoffe untuk Changminnie..." sesaat setelah menyapa balik chullie atau Heechul langsung memesankan minuman.

"oke, noona..." jawab Yoochun si bartender tampan sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Sedangkan Yesung dan Changmin hanya bisa melotot tak percaya ke arah Heechul.

"eonni, biarkan kami minum wine..." rengek mereka bersamaan.

"aniya..." kekeh Heechul sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ta..-

"berikan mereka 1 botol wine terbaik... Yoochun, aku yang bayar..." sebuah suara berat nan tegas menginterupsi percakapn mereka, serentak semua menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"KangIn-ah...!" pekik Heechul kaget, mendengar suara adiknya. "mereka masih kecil, ayolah" lanjut Heechul sesaat setelah sadar dari kagetnya.

"biarkan saja noona, mereka yang meminta." Jawab KangIn acuh.

"terima kasih Oppa. Kau tampan dan baik..." sahut Changmin dengan nada menggodanya.

"hn..." sahut KangIn tanpa menatap Changmin.

"Changmin. Shim Changmin..." ujar Changmin sambil mengulurkan tangan mulusnya berusaha menggoda namja yang menurutnya tampan tersebut.

Sementara Changmin menggoda KangIn, yang di goda terus memperhatikan Yeoja yang duduk di samping Changmin. Heechul yang memperhatikan hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Changminnie, Yesungie... ini Kim KangIn, adikku." Ujar Heechul memperkenalkan adiknya.

"KangIn-ah, dia Shim Changmin dan yang satunya Jung Yesung." Heechul menunjuk dua gadis di depannya dengan menggunakan dagunya.

"hm... salam kenal, Jung Yesung..." ujar Yesung dengan nada malas-malasan.

"Kim KangIn..." ujar KangIn dan menarik lembut tangan kanan Yesung dan mengecupnya punggung tangan tersebut dengan lembut.

Semua mata yang melihat itu, melebarkan matanya tak percaya dengan kejadian barusan. tak percaya jika seorang Kim KangIn menegcup tangan Yeoja lagi setelah sekian lama, apalagi Heechul yang sampai harus menutup mulutnya agar tak memekik (#lebay #plakkk hiraukan saya yang mulai error karena ujian).

Yesung, si penerima kecupan tersebut hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya dengan gemas. Dia bingung, itu tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"mau turun ke dance floor...? mungkin kau bosan disini!" tawar KangIn pada Yesung yang membuat Changmin dan Heechul semakin mengangakan mulut mereka tak percaya.

Dengan lembut dan berani, Yesung menarik kerah kemeja KangIn dan mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga kanan KangIn. "boleh saja..." jawab Yesung dengan nada suara yang di buat mendesah, seraya paha kanannya dengan berani menggesek selangkangan KangIn.

Tanpa babibu lagi KangIn menarik Yesung dengan lembut menuju dance floor dan menari dengan liar saling menggesekkan tubuh mereka. Oke, tinggalkan mereka sebentar dan mari beralih pada Changmin dan Heechul.

"waowww~ tadi itu Jung Yesung yang polos...?" tanya Changmin pada Heechul.

"dia benar-benar ingin membuktikan ucapannya dengan bersenang-senang seperti melakukan 'seks'..." jawab Heechul masih kikuk dan sengaja memberikan tekanan pada kata seks di ucapannya. "dia masih tertekan dengan keadaan orangtuanya, biarkan Ia bersenang-senang..." lanjut Heechul dengan senyum pahit.

"apa kau percaya adikmu akan menjaga Yesung dengan benar..." tanya Changmin sangsi.

"kau meragukanku, Shim Changmin...?" tanpa kasihan Heechul memelototi Changmin yang hanya bisa meringis mendapat tatapan seperti itu.

.

"Jung Yesung, kau sangat indah..." desah KangIn di telinga Yesung sambil terus menari saling menggesakkan tubuh satu sama lain. Tangan nakalnya dengan berani meremas pantat kenyal Yesung.

Tangan Yesung yang semula melingkar di leher KangIn kini berpindah menuju dada kekar di depannya dan mengelus dengan gerakan sensual. "benarkah...?" tanya Yesung sambil menahan desahannya karena pergerakkan tangan KangIn di pantatnya.

"tentu... kau wanita terindah dan tercantik yang pernah ku temui..." dengan ucapannya itu, KangIn membawa kembali tangan Yesung melingkar di lehernya dengan satu tangannya, kemudian menekan dada kekarnya menuju sepasang bukit kenyal di depannya. Sementara tangannya kini telah berpindah menuju pinggang ramping tersebut dan mengelus dengan sensual pinggang Yesung.

"apakah itu rayuan? Atau memang pujian...?" tanya Yesung sambil ikut menekankan dadanya membuatnya merintih-"ahhhh..."-karena payudaranya tertekan serta bergesekan dengan dada kekar KangIn menghasilkan kenikmatan yang membuat nipplenya menegang.

Sementara itu KangIn terus memainkan tangannya dan matanya terus mengawasi setiap ekspresi yang di keluarkan Yesung. "itu pujian, untukmu..." sahut KangIn.

Mendapat jawaban seperti itu, membuat Yesung menggesekkan perut bawahnya ke arah selangkangan KangIn dengan berani dan sensual. "kau menyukai ini..." tanyanya seraya semakin memberikan tekanan yang lebih berani. "ku rasa, adikmu benar-benar hard... apa dia bisa memuaskanku?" lanjut Yesung dengan pertanyaan yang frontal, tapi well... KangIn menyukainya.

"mau mencoba membuktikannya...?" tanggap KangIn dengan seringaiannya.

"then, take me tonight..." desah Yesung di telinga KangIn.

.

.

.

.

.

and _**To Be Continue**_ :D

Afifa Note : nah, apa itu yang di atas.. swearrrr dah saya masih polosss itu kata-kata di atas (read:Vulgar) di ajarin sama saudara yang kebetulan kuliah kedokteran #plakkkk :D

Chapter ini tekesan di paksain apa ngga ya? Mohon kritiknya. Maaf kalau ada yang ngerasa ini Clifhanger... :D chapter depan ada NC... ayo review readerdeul yang mau tahu NC-nya... #plakkkk

Uhm, ada yang mau ngasih sarang siapa cowo yang cocok buat changmin. Heechul udah paten milik Hangeng #plakkkk

Okelah sekian saya mau mengetik kelanjutan FF Boys Before Flowers. :D

Last, Tolongkan tinggalkan jejaknya ya. Hargai writer...

Sign...

Afifa Han.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note : yosh,** ketauan dah reader yang mesum #plakk padahal authornya sendiri juga mesum. Hehehe terima kasih atas dukungannya di chapter-chapter sebelumnya, liburan saya malah habiskan di kampus... fyuh~ pertandingan di depan mata. Oke, lupakan itu. Review yang di tinggalkan membuat saya semangat dan mengerti dengan tugas saya sebagai pembuat FF ini. saya tak boleh terlalu lama menggantungkan perasaan para reader (saya juga pernah menjadi reader lho dulu dengan nama yang slalu ganti-ganti #plakkk pada akhirnya berlabuh juga ingin nulis FF kaya septia nunna dan kawan-kawan.)

**Warning! : BAHASA FULGAR! UNDERAGE HARAP MENYINGKIR. I'VE WARN YOU, GUYS.**

Sekali lagi terima kasih bagi yang sudah review, favs atau follow.

Happy Reading

Sebuah mobil mewah melaju dengan kecepatan kencang membelah jalanan seoul yang masih ramai meski waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11.30pm KST.

Terlihat sang yeoja mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah sang namja yang sedang menyetir, tangannya yang lentik terus saja meraba atau lebih tepatnya menggoda sang namja dengan mengelus dadanya. Nafas yang terhembus seperti desahan yang sengaja Ia arahkan pada leher sang namja.

"kau nakal, sangat ingin ku telanjangi eh...?" desis sang namja tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan.

"uhm..." jawab sang yeoja disertai desahan dan sengaja menyentuh pelan selangkangan namja di sampingnya dengan gerakan yang melayang.

"tsk..." decak sang namja dan menarik yeoja itu duduk di pangkuannya saat lampu merah di jalanan sepi menghentikkan perjalanan mereka menuju aprtement untuk sesaat.

Dengan tatapan yang menggoda dan tangan yang melingkar di leher sang namja, si yeoja menarik kepala namja tersebut menuju belahan dadanya. Mendesah tertahan saat hidung si namja yang dingin menyentuh kulit mulus belahan dadanya. Dengan sensual si yeoja menekankan duduknya, membuat sesuatu yang berada di selangkangan namja yang memangkunya semakin berkedut liar.

Tawaran yang menggiurkan. Perlahan si namja mengecup dengan mesra belahan dada yang berada di depan wajahnya. Tangannya tak mau diam mengelus pinggang yeoja di pangkuannya. Membantu si yeoja menekan selangkangannya yang berteriak minta di puaskan saat ini juga.

Perlahan si namja mendongakkan wajahnya dan menarik dagu si yeoja untuk menunduk dan langsung meraup bibir merah menyala yang sedikit terbuka itu. Melumat dengan kasar saat belahan bibir itu terasa sangat manis dan memabukkan di indra pengecapnya, tangan kanannya merayap dengan pelan menuju dada kiri si yeoja dan meremas dada tersebut yang menghasilkan desahan si yeoja yang teredam di mulut karena kegiatan saling melumat bibir itu. Tangan kirinya tak mau kalah, dengan seduktif mengelus paha dalam yang semakin merambat menuju daerah wanita si yeoja yang masih tertutupi cd.

Dengan lembut sang yeoja melepas ciuman panas mereka dan melenguh dengan seksi saat merasakan tangan yang besar dan hangat meraba daerah wanitanya. Menekan tangan tersebut membuatnya semakin tertekan dan menghasilkan lenguhan yang lebih erotis.

"cukup..." ujar si namja dan memindahkan kembali sang yeoja yang hanya bisa bersandar dengan lemas pada sandaran kursi mobil.

Menekan seluruh hasrat yang ada, namja itu berusaha fokus kembali menyetir mengacuhkan tatapan sayu yang sangat mengundang dari yeoja di sebelahnya.

Sesampainya di basemant apartement miliknya namja itu segera turun dan menarik dengan sedikit kasar yeoja yang duduk di sebelahnya tadi.

"akh... kangin oppa, tunggu..." jerit si yeoja saat sadar bajunya berantakan dan namja yang menariknya yang ternyata Kangin itu malah membiarkannya saja.

"ayolah, Jung Yesung... aku sudah tak sabar..." desahnya seraya menggendong ala bridal si yeoja yang ternyata adalah Yesung.

"oppa... sudah tak sabar eoh...?" desah Yesung di telinga kanan Kangin.

"tentu saja..." sambar Kangin dan setelahnya kembali memagut bibir manis tersebut.

.

Dengan lembut Kangin menidurkan Yesung di kasurnya dan seketika itu menindihnya.

"ahhh... aku begitu berharap kau dapat memuaskanku..." tekan Kangin dengan intens di depan wajah Yesung yang hanya di jawab dengan tatapan yang semakin menggoda. Perlahan tangan besarnya membuka satu persatu kain yang melekat di tubuh Yesung, dimulai dengan dressnya yang langsung membuat Yesung hampir naked dengan hanya memakai bra hitam dan cd hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulit mulus seputih salju milik Yesung.

Tertegun dengan pemandangan di depannya membuat Kangin menelan ludahnya kasar dan tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak memainkan dua gunung kembar di dada Yesung.

"ahnnn..." desah Yesung seraya menggeliatkan tubuh polosnya saat Kangin bermain dengan dadanya. Dengan lembut Yesung menarik kepala Kangin dan mencium bibirnya.

Suara kecipak nyaring terdengar di apartement mewah tersebut menandakan betapa bergairahnya mereka. Dengan menggoda, tangan Kangin yang mengganggur perlahan merambat menuju paha dalam Yesung yang berada di bawah kungkungannya. Mengelus secara perlahan dan menggoda daerah sensitif di tengahnya dengan menggesekkan satu jarinya disana dan memasukkan jari tengahnya yang menghasilkan lenguhan keras dari Yesung dan membuat ciuman panas mereka terhenti.

"putih dan mulus..." ujar Kangin di dekat telinga Yesung. "dan ini semua milikku..." tekan Kangin lagi.

"anhhh..." jari itu menekan klitorisnya membuatnya tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih dan hanya bisa mendesah. "ya, milikmu..." jawab Yesung dengan desahan. Tangan kanan Yesung memegang pergelangan tangan Kangin dan membuat jari tengah Kangin yang tengah berada di dalam vaginanya semakin menusuk masuk kedalam. "arghhhh... more..." desah Yesung sesaat setelah spotnya tersentuh oleh jari Kangin.

Kangin sudah benar-benar tak tahan, dengan cepat mulutnya menghisap dengan rakus dada ranum yang begitu sintal di hadapannya. Terus menghisapnya dengan kuat seakan menginginkan sesuatu keluar dari nipple tersebut membuat Yesung terus mendesahkan namanya dan tangannya yang meremas rambut Kangin bermaksud mencari pelampiasan dari 2 titik sensitifnya yang di serang secara bersamaan.

"anhhhhh..." desahan tertahan keluar kembali dari mulut Yesung saat Kangin menambahkan satu jarinya memasuki vagina Yesung.

Tubuh yang terlonjak akibat serangan jari-jarinya serta dada yang membusung karena kenikmatan adalah hal pertama yang Kangin lihat sesaat setelah berhenti untuk menghisap payudara Yesung.

Perlahan Kangin menarik jarinya keluar. Menghasilkan erangan kecewa dari Yesung dan membuat Kangin tersenyum. "kau akan segera mendapatkan yang lebih bisa memuaskan vagina laparmu, sayang..." desah Kangin sambil berdiri dan perlahan membuka pakaian yang masih melekat sempurna di tubuh atletisnya.

"ahh... Kangin..." desah Yesung. tanpa aba-aba Yesung menarik Kangin sesaat setelah namja itu selesai membuka semua pakaiannya, dan mendorongnya pelan ke arah ranjang dan menindihnya. Woman On Top.

"woooo~ aku suka posisi ini..." desis Kangin seraya menarik Yesung semakin menindih tubuhnya. Tanpa aba-aba mereka berbagi ciuman kembali ya mari saja sebut sebagai _french kiss_. Saling tarik ulur lidah dan menyesap bibir lawan membuat saliva entah milik siapa meleleh di dagu Yesung.

Yesung menundukkan kepalanya dengan sensual menuju selangkangan Kangin. Perlahan di sentuhnya dengan ragu penis besar serta panjang yang telah berdiri tegak serta menantang untuk di puaskan, ingat dia masih pemula. Merasakan otot penis yang begitu terasa di telapak tangannya yang lembut membuatnya yakin penis ini bisa memuaskannya.

Tangannya yang lentik perlahan melakukan gerakan seperti mengocok terhadap penis tersebut menghasilkan geraman tertahan dari Kangin. Dengan sensual Yesung menjilat kepala penis yang terlihat seperti jamur tersebut, menggoda Kangin untuk memrintahnya melakukan sesuatu.

"kulum penisku, Jung Yesung..." perintah Kangin mutlak sarat akan nafsu yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Dan tanpa bantahan Yesung melakukan tersebut, memasukkan penis Kangin kedalam mulutnya yang hanya masuk seperempat membuat sebagian penisnya harus puas hanya dengan tangannya.

Hangat. Itulah yang Kangin rasakan di kepala penisnya apalagi saat mulut kecil tersebut mulai mengulum dan menghisap dengan berbagai macam godaan pada penisnya.

"akhhh..." desahan kecewa keluar dari mulut Kangin saat Yesung menjauhkan mulutnya dari penis big size miliknya. Sedikit membenarkan posisinya sekarang, Kangin menyandarkan punggung pada headbednya dengan Yesung duduk di pangkuannya menghadap ke arahnya serta pantatnya yang menekan penisnya.

Pelan, Yesung mengangkat pinggulnya dan menurunkannya tepat di atas penis Kangin. Menahan perih, Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya mendongakkan kepalanya dan kembali menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan membuat vaginanya semakin melahap penis big size milik Kangin.

Dengan lembut Kangin menarik tangan Yesung untuk mengalung dilehernya. Saat baru masuk setengah, kangin merasa kepala penisnya terhalangi oleh sesuatu yang sangat tipis. 'tak mungkin dia masih virgin kan? Jika dia saja sangat bernai menggodaku tadi' ya itu pikiran yang terlintas di kepala Kangin.

Memegang pinggang ramping tersebut dan menekannya ke bawah menghasilkan jeritan Yesung.

"ahhh... sakit..." lirih Yesung seraya mencengkram rambut belakang Kangin yang terjangkau oleh tangannya. Menahan sakit yang di rasakan mencoba untuk tak terisak tapi matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca menjelaskan.

Ouh shit, Kangin terkejut sekarang saat melihat darah yang mengalir di selangkangannya di tambah dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca itu membuatnya kelabakan harus melakukan apa.

"shhh... tahan sebentar..." bujuk Kangin seraya mengusap pinggang Yesung dan menarik Yesung menuju dekapannya. "tak akan sakit lagi..." lanjut Kangin masih membujuk Yesung. dan perlahan Kangin mulai merangsang Yesung yang berada di atasnya, mencoba menghilangkan sakit yang di rasakan gadisnya tersebut.

Di kecupinya seluruh wajah memerah Yesung, sungguh sangat manis gadis yang berada dalam pangkuannya ini. Cantik? Tak di ragukan lagi, Jung Yesung memang cantik. Jenius? Tsk, jangan abaikan darah Jung yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Sexy? Cih, lihat saja Mommy nya yang pernah menjadi seorang aktris internasional karena kesexy-annya sebelum berakhir di pelukan Jung Yunho. Polos? Harus Kangin akui, Jung Yesung memang gadis yang polos dan baik hanya saja itu semua tertutupi oleh sifatnya yang berubah semenjak sang Mommy pergi meninggalkannya.

"nghhh... oppa..." suara desahan Yesung serta gerakan tubuhnya yang seperti gelisah menyadarkan Kangin dari acara menilai Jung Yesung.

"apa?" tanya Kangin seraya mengelus pinggang dan punggung Yesung dengan tangannya yang menganggur. Tapi, yang terjadi berikutnya malah membuat Kangin harus meredam geraman nikmatnya sendiri.

Jung Yesung, tengah menarikan tubuhnya dengan begitu indah dan erotis. Dengan tangannya yang berpegangan pada bahu kekarnya, Yesung tengah menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan secara menggoda. Payudara yang bergerak dengan indah di depan wajahnya seakan mengundangnya untuk melahap, melumat dan menghisap nipple tegang tersebut. Dengan tangan yang melingkar di pinggang Yesung perlahan Kangin mendekati dada tersebut dan secara lembut melahap nipple di depannya, melumat dan menghisapnya secara menggoda menghasilkan lenguhan yang terdengar begitu frustasi dari si pemilik nipple.

"oppa... more~hh..." desah Yesung frustasi dan menekan kepala Kangin dengan tangannya serta menuntun tangan Kangin yang menganggur untuk memanjakan nipplenya yang lain.

Seringaian tercetak jelas di bibir Kangin. Dengan tiba-tiba Kangin membalikkan keadaan, sehingga kini Yesung berada di bawahnya. Dalam kungkungan tubuh besarnya. Mengangkat kepalanya dari dada gadis di bawahnya, menatap intens onyx yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan sayu. Kangin merasa penisnya benar-benar ingin meledak hanya karena melihat tatapan gadis ini. 'shit, tatapannya benar-benar menggoda seakan menjeritkan Ia minta di perkosa dengan kasar' jerit Kangin dalam hatinya.

Menegakkan tubuhnya, Kangin memegang pinggan Yesung dan mulai mengeluarkan penisnya dengan pelan membuat tatapan Yesung semakin memohon minta di puaskan. Tanpa aba-aba, Kangin menghujamkan kembali penisnya ke dalam vagina Yesung dengan hentakan keras dan dalam membuat Yesung mendesah karena titik nikmatnya tersentuh dengan begitu kasar.

"ahhh.. therehhh~... harder please..." oh Jung Yesung, kau salah jika memohon seperti itu karena permohonan itu membuat Kangin semakin brutal dan bernafsu untuk membuatmu tak berdaya dalam pelukannya.

"as your wish, princess..." jawab Kangin dengan nada penuh nafsu.

Kangin terus menggerakkan pinggangnya maju mundur, menghentak dengan keras. Mencoba meraih kenikmatan surga dunia yang selalu di nikmatinya. Menyentuh dengan secara brutal namun konstan titik nikmat seorang Jung Yesung membuatnya seperti cacing kepanasan yang tak tahan dengan nikmat yang terus mendera raganya.

"ahhh... kanginhhh, ak-akkuu tak tahhan..." jerit Yesung, dada yang membusung, kepala yang terdongak dengan mata yang terbalik dan lidah yang menjulur dengan saliva yang berceceran menandakan jika seorang Jung Yesung benar-benar merasakan nikmat yang sulit di gambarkan dengan rangkaian kata.

"ughh... tahhan.." geram Kangin seraya semakin menyentakkan penisnya semakin ke dalam. menggenggam tangan Yesung yang tadinya mencengkram dengan kuat kain kasur berusaha mencari pegangan yang kuat karena tak tahan dengan nikmat yang terus mndera tubuhnya.

"kanginhhh... aku tak tahhhan sungguh..." desah Yesung seraya menguatkan kedutan di vaginanya membuat Kangin semakin kelabakan ingin segera memuntahkan spermanya.

"arghhh... Yesunghh~" geram Kangin seraya menusukkan kembali penisnya dengan lebih brutal membuat ranjang yang menjadi tempat mereka have a sex semakin berdecit mengerikan.

"arggghhh... Kanginnnnnn..." jerit Yesung dengan tubuhnya yang menegang dan kaku saat sesuatu yang bening seperti lendir menyembur dari dalam vaginanya, membuat penis Kangin semakin lancar keluar masuk vaginanya.

"argghhh..." desah Kangin. "aku tak tahhann..." desis Kangin, dan dengan itu Ia menyusul Yesung. menyemburkan spermanya di dalam vagina Yesung. Membuat Yesung mendesah dengan kehangatan yang vaginanya terima, kehangatan itu menjalar menuju perutnya membuat perutnya terasa penuh dan mengirimkan sinyal yang menandakan kepuasan dan kenikmatan menuju otaknya.

Saat tak ada lagi yang keluar dari penisnya yang ternyata masih berdiri tegak tersebut, Kangin menidurkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Yesung.

Tak risih dengan tubuh yang penuh keringat di atasnya. Yesung malah memeluk tubuh Kangin dan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Kangin dan membuat penis namja itu semakin masuk ke dalam.

"aku puas... kau yang terhebat." Ucap Kangin dengan terengah.

"ya... kau juga hebat. Aku lelah, ingin tidur..." jawab Yesung yang membuat Kangin terkekeh.

"baiklah..." sahut Kangin dan memutar tubuh mereka membuat Yesung berada di atas tubuhnya lebih tepatnya dalam pelukannya. Memeluk pinggang Yesung dan menarik selimut dengan kakinya lalu menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. "apa tak apa kita tidur seperti ini...?" tanya Kangin pada Yesung yang masih mencoba memejamkan matanya.

"ya tak apa. Penismu hangat, jadi biarkan Ia dalam vaginaku..." jawab Yesung dengan frontal membuat Kangin menyeringai.

"tapi jangan salahkan aku jika besok pagi kau langsung ku serang dengan brutal..." sahut Kangin dengan kekehan mesumnya tapi Yesung tak menyahutinya dan saat Kangin menengokkan kepalanya pada mata kepala Yesung yang berada di dadanya barulah Ia tahu jika gadis dalam pelukannya telah tertidur. Seulas senyum tipis tanpa sadar hadir di bibir Kangin. "Selamat tidur, semoga mimpi indah..." ujar Kangin pada Yesung yang tak mungkin di jawab, dan mengecup rambut Yesung dengan pelan. Melirik sekilas pada jam yang ada di dinding kamarnya 02.30am. hampir pagi, desahnya.

.

Sementara itu di Jung Mansion waktu yang sama.

Seorang namja paruh baya nampak mengamati taman di belakang rumahnya dari jendela ruang kerjanya di lantai 2 dengan sendu. "baby, kamu dimana? Apa kau marah pada Daddy eoh?" lirih namja tersebut. "kenapa belum pulang? Daddy khawatir denganmu, sayang..." lanjutnya seraya mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar.

Dia benar-benar tak tenang, anak gadis satu-satunya belum pulang sampai sekarang. Biasanya Yesung tak seperti ini paling telat Ia akan pulang pukul 12 malam tapi ini hampir pukul 3 dinihari. Dimana putri kesayangannya itu pergi.

Dengan langkah yang lesu, namja tersebut yang ternyata Jung Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa yang berada dalam ruangannya dan merebahkan tubuh lelahnya disana. Memejamkan matanya sejenak dan mengenang kembali keluarganya, dan tak lama alam mimpi pun menjemputnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Ha-hallo... gommenasaii saya telat pake banget update nih fict, saya sibuk dengan organisasi... tapi akan saya usahakan update cepat. Dan bagaiman dengan lemonnya apa NC...? ya pokoknya itulah, sebenarnya saya gemetaran nulisnya.. hihihi

Oke saya harus meneruskan fict saya yang lain...

Terimakasih atas review nya maaf belum bisa balas, akan saya balas nanti di chapter depan.

Jangan lupa reviewnya

Jaa Ne...

Afifa Han


	4. Chapter 4

**Note : ini lebih lama dari expectation saya sendiri. Hehe** sebenarnya ini pun mengetik di tengah-tengah tugas Writing Essay. Dan karena saya tak sengaja menonton adult movie maka datanglah ide untuk chapter ini :3 dan yang membuat saya kaget, di movie tersebut ada Luhan :3 kagak nyangka dia jadi cast di movie kaya begitu meskipun dia cuman muncul di akhir-akhir. Luhan-nya gue yang Tampan di nistain dengan perannya yang ngelamar jadi g****o :'( - #saya memang mengidolakan Lay, Luhan dan Chen of EXO, karena skill mereka# - saya nangis gara-gara itu #lebayy #plakkk ya ada enaknya juga sih bisa lihat dia dance lagi meski cuman bentar.

Dan sebenarnya saya sudah ingin menyerah untuk melanjutkan FF ini dan FF Angel in Devil's Pleasure. Kenapa? Karena setiap ada ide untuk chapter yang harus di post saya selalu dalam keadaan sibuk, sempat kesel sendiri. Dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk di lanjutkan saja. Semoga reader-deul ngga lupa sama ini FF.

Tak terasa jika sekarang sudah memasuki bulan ramadhan #woy udah mau lebaran lagi#. Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya dan saya mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang telah saya perbuat baik sengaja ataupun tidak #plakkk#.

Di sarankan bagi yang berpuasa untuk membaca setelah berbuka. :3

Oke, cukup ini note yang kepanjangan. :3

_-_oOo_-_Happy Reading_-_oOo_-_

Suara gemericik air membuat seorang namja tampan yang masih berada di kasurnya mengernyitkan dahinya dan mulai membuka matanya perlahan, melirik sebentar jam di dinding yang baru menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi.

Menyandarkan posisi duduknya pada headbed, lalu mengernyit saat melihat dengan jelas pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Bukan karena pintu kamar mandinya yang terbuka tapi karena Ia melihat seorang yeoja sedang mandi di ruangan shower dengan membelakanginya.

Ah, Ia ingat. Itu adalah Jung Yesung, lalu senyum indah pun terukir dengan jelas di bibirnya. Perlahan, Ia menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Dengan menghiraukan sesuatu yang bergelantungan di selangkangannya yang mulai bangun, Ia berjalan ke arah ruang shower dan memasukinya.

Saat berada di dalam tepat di belakang Yesung, dengan Yesung yang masih belum menyadari keberadaannya. Tangannya perlahan terulur menuju punggung Yesung dan menggosoknya.

"Ahh!" pekik Yesung kaget dan segera melirik ke belakang. Lalu tersenyum saat tahu Kangin yang tengah menggosok punggungnya. Dapat Ia rasakan tangan besar itu tengah menggosok punggungnya dengan lembut lalu perlahan turun menuju pantatnya, Ia tahu jika Kangin kini tengah meremas pantatnya bukan membersihkannya tapi Ia hanya diam saja dan menyandarkan kepala dan kedua telapak tangannya ke dinding di depannya.

Perlahan, tangan itu menuju ke pahanya lalu ke betisnya, dengan posisi menekuk sebelah lututnya Kangin menggosok paha dan betis itu lalu tangan itu berlanjut menuju telapak kaki. Dengan hati-hati Kangin membersihkannya.

Setelahnya, Ia bangkit dari posisi berlututnya lalu memposisikan Yesung untuk menghadapnya. Tiba-tiba Ia mengecupi seluruh wajah Yesung dengan kecupan ringan yang melayang, tangannya beranjak membelai belahan dada Yesung, membuat Yesung melenguh seraya mendongakkan kepalanya.

"aku tak tahan... sungguh, kau begitu indah, dan..." desah Kangin di telinga Yesung seraya memberi jeda. "begitu menggairahkan..." lanjut Kangin dengan suara tercekat saat dengan sengaja Ia memelintir nipple yang begitu kenyal di jarinya.

Yesung hanya diam, Ia membalas ucapan Kangin dengan melingkarkan lengannya di bahu kokoh Kangin dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Memberikan jalan yang lebih luas untuk Kangin mengecupi lehernya.

"kalau begitu..." gantung Yesung dengan lirih. "let's have another round." Yesung mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah desahan yang terdengar begitu vokal. Menggambarkan kenikmatan yang di dapatnya saat dengan sengaja Kangin memasukkan penisnya dengan keras dan tepat ke dalam vagina miliknya.

"mungkin ini takkan sebentar, karena kau sangat nakal..." ujar Kangin dengan begitu saja menyandarkan punggung Yesung pada dinding kamar mandi.

Dan biarkan mereka terlarut dalam nafsu mereka.

**Meanwhile at Jung Mansion.**

Jung Yunho atau ayah seorang Jung Yesung nampak lesu menatap menu sarapan yang tersedia di depannya.

"Junmyeon-ah..." panggil Yunho pada seorang yeoja-assistennya-yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"ne, Sajangnim?" jawab yeoja itu.

"apakah semalam Yesung pulang?" tanya Yunho yang mulai mencomot roti bakar dengan malas-malasan.

"saya rasa tidak, sajangnim. Nona muda belum pulang dari kemarin, tapi pengawal Tuan mengatakan jika tadi malam nona pergi bersama seorang namja ke sebuah apartemen di Gangnam." Jawab junmyeon dengan cepat dan jelas.

"Mwo? Namja? Apartemen?" histeris Yunho seraya meminum kopinya dengan terburu-buru.

"ne sajangnim..." junmyeon hanya mampu menunduk, Ia ikut merasa khawatir sebenarnya.

"apa yang mereka lakukan? Aku harus menyusulnya!" tanya dan tekan Yunho lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Baru saja Ia akan beranjak ke kamarnya bermaksud mengambil kunci mobilnya, Ia mendengar suara mobil yang berhenti tepat di depan mansionnya. Dengan langkah lebar, Ia menuju depan. Dan yang di lihatnya adalah, putri semata wayangnya yang keluar dari mobil mewah dengan memakai kemeja yang kedodoran sepanjang setengah paha di padukan dengan hotpants.

Bukan itu yang membuatnya shock, putrinya memang cantik. Tapi, yang membuat Ia shock adalah pria yang membukakan pintu mobil untuk putrinya. "Kim KangIn...?" tanyanya dengan ragu.

Perlahan, KangIn membalikkan badannya menjadi menghadap Yunho. "ah, Tuan Jung... senang bertemu anda." Jawab KangIn dengan ramah.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan kenapa kau bersama Yesung." tanya Yunho dengan beruntun kentara dengan nada tak suka.

"umh, dad. KangIn oppa, temanku." Jawab Yesung seraya memeluk manja lengan Yunho.

"benarkah? Lalu darimana saja kau semalam, baby?" tanya Yunho lagi tapi dengan nada yang lebih lembut seraya mengelus lengan atas Yesung.

"umh, sorry dad. Semalam aku ketiduran di apartemen KangIn oppa..." jawab Yesung dengan poutannya dan jangan lupa jurus puppy eyes andalannya yang di kerahkan pada sang Daddy.

"hah~..." Yunho menghela nafas tanda menyerah. Ia selalu luluh oleh tatapan puppy eyes itu. "baiklah. Ayo masuk dan sarapan?" ajak Yunho pada Yesung. "ah, KangIn... ayo ikut kami sarapan!" ajak Yunho lagi saat sadar akan keberadaan KangIn.

"sebenarnya saya ingin, tapi jam 8 ini saya ada rapat..." jawab KangIn dengan tak enak, seraya melemparkan seringaian karena kebohongan Yesung pada Yunho yang hanya terlihat oleh Yesung.

"bukankah jam 8 nanti kau rapat denganku? Kau bisa berangkat nanti bersamaku ke kantor." Sanggah Yunho dalam kata lain Ia memaksa KangIn untuk sarapan bersama.

"baiklah jika Tuan Jung tak keberatan..." jawab KangIn dengan nada pura-pura terpaksa.

Yesung memiliki perasaan tak enak soal KangIn dan Daddy nya sarapan bersama dan itu benar-benar terbukti.

Dengan kesal Yesung menusuk roti bakar yang ada di hadapannya, memakannya dengan sadis dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"huh, dadddy... ini bukan kantor jadi jangan bicarakan bisnis di meja makan..." kesal Yesung dan memberikan tatapan tajam pada 2 namja yang ada di depan dan sampingnya. "aku kenyang...!" lanjut Yesung seraya berniat pergi ke kamarnya, namun sebuah telapak tangan menahannya.

"Baby, maafkan daddy oke?" ujar Yunho seraya memberikan tatapan melas. "apa yang kau mau? Boneka kura-kura, eoh? Ayo, daddy belikan yang banyak..." rayu Yunho, tapi Yesung malah makin cemberut dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"ha~ maafkan kelakuannya jika semalam Ia menyusahkanmu, moodnya benar-benar sedang naik turun." Ujar Yunho lagi namun kali ini pada KangIn yang di balasa hanya dengan senyuman oleh KangIn.

"aku tak menyusahkan KangIn Oppa, sedikitpun..." sahut Yesung.

"daddy tak percaya..." jawab Yunho seraya menarik tangan Yesung dan membuat putri semata wayangnya duduk di pangkuannya.

"kalau daddy tak percaya ya sudah... aku hanya... umh, membuat kamar KangIn Oppa berantakan, itu saja kok...!" rajuk Yesung dengan suara yang semakin lirih di akhir.

"itu sama saja menyusahkan..." gemas Yunho seraya mengusap sayang rambut Yesung.

"umh, ini sudah saatnya kita berangkat ke kantor Tuan Jung..." sela KangIn sebelum Yesung menjawab.

"ah, kau benar..." angguk Yunho dan menatap Yesung. "mandi dan tidurlah, daddy yakin kau tak tidur dengan cukup semalam. Daddy janji nanti siang sudah ada banyak boneka di kamarmu. Oke?" ujar Yunho masih membujuk mood Yesung.

"Ok..." jawab Yesung dengan cemberut.

Lalu ruang makan itu hening di karenakan para penghuni sebelumnya telah pergi menuju tujuan masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Note : **oke, sebenarnya ini sudah selesai dari bulan kemaren hanya saja baru sempat upload. Ini juga di karenakan minggu depan saya harus benar-benar pergi selama 2 bulan dan ga bisa bawa laptop. Jadi, saya putuskan saya resmi **HIATUS **selama 2 bulan.

Well, well, chapter ini agak aneh dan pendek pula. Hihi

Oke, silakan review.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : hello guys :3 **Thanks for someone yang udah ngingetin aku tentang kelanjutan fict ini (Devany Eonni di FB) :D meskipun chap ini ngetik dengan mengorbankan jatah tidur #plakk tapi saya sudah janji untuk update senin atau selasa. So, I've to make it. Dan kayanya mulai chapter ini, plotnya akan saya fokuskan pada isinya (jadi slama ini, chapter sebelumnya apaan dong?) :D

_-_Happy Reading_-_

'_apa itu cinta? Yang ku tahu cinta lebih banyak membuat kau merasakan sakit di banding bahagia! Dan yang paling aku tahu cinta pula yang membuat Daddy dan Mommy-Ku berpisah! Lalu apa yang mereka maksud dengan cinta akan membuat kebahagiaan yang tak pernah kau rasakan? Aku tak akan pernah menganggap cinta itu ada. Eksistensi dari sebuah kata abstrak bernama "cinta" saja tak ada yang tahu. Lalu apa yang mereka-para pasangan-maksud dengan "cinta itu adalah apa yang ada di antara kita." Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi saat sebuah kata bernama "cinta" itu sendiri tak terlihat. – Kim Yesung._

_._

_._

_._

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry _

_And curse at the wind.  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it._

_**.**_

Jung Mansion.

Saat Ia terbangun dari tidur siangnya, yang Yesung tahu kamarnya sudah penuh dengan bertambahnya boneka kura-kura dengan berbagai macam bentuk yang limited edition. Daddy-nya benar-benar serius dengan ucapan maafnya serta boneka yang di janjikannya.

Daddynya yang sangat baik itu, entah kenapa Yesung merasa bersalah dengan menambah beban pikiran daddy nya dengan sifat kekanakannya. Padahal Ia dengan mata kepalanya sendiri melihat jika daddynya tersayang begitu terluka saat mommy pergi. Meski waktu itu Ia masih muda dan begitu tak mengerti. Hanya saja ada satu hal yang Ia pahami. Daddynya terluka karena perasaan yang bernama cinta!

Ya, Jung Yesung. Mulai sekarang kau harus menjadi anak yang baik, setelah Mommy pergi. Mulai sekarang Ia akan membekukan hatinya untuk tak merasakan apapun yang bernama cinta kecuali rasa sayang pada Daddynya. Semua yang pernah Ia lewati dengan Kangin hanyalah sekedar One Night Stand dan tak lebih, tak boleh ada emosi yang masuk di dalamnya karena 'Aku Jung Yesung tak mengizinkan diriku sendiri untuk merasakannya dan menampakkanya di dalam hatiku.' Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, Yesung segera bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sepertinya ingin membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

Jung Company. Meeting.

"baiklah, saya rasa rapat kali ini cukup sampai disini dengan kesimpulan terjalinnya kerjasama antar Jung Company dan Kim Coorporation." Suara pemimpin rapat itu nampak menggema di ruangan rapat itu. Dan dengan begitu segera saja para anggota rapat keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Menyisakan dua pimpinan perusahaan yang mengadakan kerjasama.

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya Tuan Jung..." mulai yang lebih muda dan tentu saja itu adalah KangIn.

"aku senang bisa bekerja sama dengan perusahaan besar yang di pegang oleh anak muda berbakat sepertimu, KangIn..." jawab Tuan Jung atau Yunho. "ah, aku ingin berbicara mengenai putriku. Keberatan untuk datang ke ruanganku sebentar?" lanjut Yunho seraya menunjuk lift menuju ruangannya dengan gestur tangan.

"tentu saja, dengan senang hati..." jawab KangIn dengan kilatan mata yang begitu tertarik.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju lift dan di belakang mereka ada Junmyeon selaku asisten Yunho. Ah aku lupa jika Sungmin-asisten KangIn-masih cuti pra-wedding. Selama perjalanan menuju ruangan Yunho tak terjadi percakapan hanya keheningan yang mendominasi dan keheningan tersebut buyar saat Yunho merasakan saku celananya bergetar. Ah itu smartphone miliknya.

Segera saja Yunho mengambilnya dan melihat ID pemanggil.

"_My Lil Princess Is Calling..."_ kata itu yang tertulis di layarnya dan menghasilkan sebuah senyuman lembut, membuat KangIn ikut melirik ke arah layar smartphonenya dengan lirikan yang tipis.

"ya, baby~ ada apa...?" tanya Yunho saat telah mengangkat teleponnya.

'_dad, terimakasih bonekanya. Sungie, sangat suka...' _jawab suara di sebrang yang ternyata Yesung.

"ah, kau suka bonekanya? Baguslah. Sama-sama, Sayang!" Yunho dengan nada yang lembut menyahuti ucapan Yesung.

'_sungie juga mau minta maaf atas kepergian sungie kemarin sampai membuat Daddy khawatir'_ kini yang terdengar adalah suara menyesal dari seorang Jung Yesung.

"tak apa. Hanya jangan tinggalkan Daddy dalam keadaan marah seperti kemarin..." jeda sebentar karena Yunho keluar dari lift yang telah sampai di lantai ruangannya. "Daddy takut kau benar-benar meninggalkan Daddy..." kini suara Yunho terdengar sedih.

'_yesungie janji untuk tak melakukannya lagi, dad...' _sambar Yesung dengan cepat berusaha membuat sang ayah tenang.

"baiklah Daddy pegang kata-katamu. Daddy harus menutup telponnya sayang, ada tamu yang berkunjung ke kantor..." Yunho sedikit berbohong tentang tamu.

'_baiklah, sungie sayang daddy...'_ jawab Yesung dan segera menutup telponnya tanpa menunggu Yunho menjawabnya, membuat Yunho tersenyum sendiri dengan tingkah manis putri semata wayangnya tersebut.

Mengalihkan perhatiannya pada namja yang kini tengah duduk dengan nyaman di sofa ruangannya. "maaf membuatmu menunggu, Yesung menelpon..." Yunho meminta maaf dan menjelaskan siapa yang menelpon walau sebenarnya KangIn sudah tahu siapa yang menelpon namun hanya sekedar basa-basi dengan relasi kerja barunya ini tak apa menurut Yunho.

"tak apa tuan jung... jadi apa yang ingin anda bicarakan?" tanya KangIn to the point kepada Yunho.

"sebagai laki-laki yang telah dewasa, bagaimana menurutmu tentang putriku?" Yunho mengatakannya dengan santai seraya menuangkan _red wine_ yang telah di sediakan oleh asistennya.

"maksud anda?" tanya KangIn balik dengan nada bingung merasa tuan Jung di depannya ini sedang bercanda.

"kau tahu maksudku dengan jelas, Kim KangIn." Tekan Yunho, seraya menyodorkan wine untuk KangIn.

"putri anda cantik, cukup dewasa di usianya yang masih begitu muda dan juga jenius..." sambar KangIn cepat saat sadar jika Yunho serius. Dan tak lupa tangannya yang menerima gelas berisi wine yang di tawarkan Yunho.

"umh, lalu?" tanya Yunho lagi dengan ambigu.

"lalu...?" ulang KangIn dengan ragu.

"apa kau tertarik pada putriku...?" Yunho memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"bohong jika saya bilang tak tertarik tuan, putri anda begitu sempurna..." sahut KangIn saat mengerti maksud Yunho. Menjelaskan dengan gamblang perasaan tertarik yang di milikinya untuk Jung Yesung.

"kalau begitu aku ingin kau menjadi menantuku, bagaimana?" tawar Yunho dengan santai.

"suatu kehormatan bagi saya untuk menerimanya, tapi alangkah lebih baiknya jika anda meminta pendapat Yesung terlebih dahulu." KangIn menjawab dengan tenang meski tak di pungkiri jika hatinya saat ini sedang berpesta saat menyadari jalan yang begitu mudah untuk memiliki gadis-wanita-seindah Jung Yesung.

"jadi intinya kau tak keberatan?" sambar Yunho dengan serius.

"tentu saja..." KangIn menjawab dengan memberikan eye smile terbaiknya. "tapi apa yang membuat anda begitu buru-buru mencarikan pasangan untuknya? Yesung masih muda, Ia masih 18 tahun meski penampilannya menunjukkan seorang wanita dewasa tapi wajahnya tak bisa di bohongi jika Ia masih anak remaja..." lanjut KangIn dengan mengutarakan rasa penasarannya.

"bukan apa-apa..." jeda yang begitu menggelisahkan tercipta. "hanya saja aku mulai merasa tak bisa menjaganya sendirian. Aku membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa menjaganya menggantikanku." Lanjut Yunho dengan pandangan yang menerawang. "bagaimanapun Ia tetaplah putriku satu-satunya, satu-satunya hal berharga yang ku miliki. Beberapa tahun terakhir tanpa istriku, Ia mulai berubah menjadi seorang gadis yang terobsesi dengan kesempurnaan. Ia bahkan menutup hatinya dari semua lelaki, yang Ia tahu 'cinta itu menyakitkan, dan hanya akan membuat sebuah perpisahan yang tak di perlukan.' Dari situ aku tak ingin putriku sendirian tanpa sempat mengetahui indahnya sebuah perasaan yang bernama cinta itu. Janji terakhirku pada Jaejongie adalah memastikan kebahagiaan hidup putri kami. Dan aku yakin Ia akan menemukannya bersamamu. Kau cukup dewasa untuk mengayominya menjadi seorang pasangan. Dan ku pikir kau cukup sempurna untuk putriku..." Yunho menceritakkannya dengan sorot mata yang memancarkan kerinduan. Demi tuhan, Yunho sangat merindukan Istrinya yang entah dimana.

KangIn hanya bisa bungkam mendengarnya, Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tuan Jung benar-benar serius mintanya untuk mendampingi Yesung.

"perpisahanku dan Jaejongie bukanlah karena cinta, tapi karena takdir yang terlalu kejam pada kami... tolong buatlah Yesung mengerti hal itu." Lanjut Yunho lagi.

"aku tak bisa berjanji, hanya saja aku akan mengusahakannya..." jawab KangIn dengan mantap dan tegas.

"kurasa aku akan tenang, membiarkannya bersamamu..." Yunho tersenyum dengan begitu tulus.

Mereka membuat kesepakatan untuk merubah Jung Yesung menjadi Jung Yesung yang Yunho kenal seperti dulu, begitu hidup, ceria dan polos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**ToBeContinue~**

P.S : apa itu diatas? Apakah gaya penulisanku berubah? Sepertinya Iya, karena saat ini mood saya sedang seperti roller coaster yang bisa naik dan turun dengan drastis mengejutkan setiap orang di sekitar saya. Dan seenggaknya aku beneran update di hari selasa loh unn... :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Note : :D hai, all~** kali ini aku ngga banyak alesan. ngga panjang-panjang ngasih note. cuman mau say thanks buat yang udah ngingetin buat lanjutin nih FF sama thanks buat reader-deul yang mungkin masih menunggu kelanjutan nih FF. ada Hint! Couple baru di chapter ini. Pair favoritku. :D Dan karena lagi rame-ramenya kabar Yesung ganti nama, dan para 2Woon Shipper sedang memikirkan nasib mereka. Jadi saya update FF yang ini dulu. Smoga terhibur. :)

_oOo_원_oOo

_And My Momma swore that she would let herself forget_

_And that was the day I promise_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_

_But Darling, You're The Only Exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing_

_oOo_원_oOo

** Jung Mansion 6.30 p.m**

"dimana Yesung?" Tanya Yunho pada para pelayan saat sampai di rumah malam itu.

"Nona ada di kamarnya tuan, bersama temannya." Jawab salah pelayan seraya menundukkan wajahnya.

"temannya?" tanya Yunho lagi dengan heran. "Siapa? Wanita atau Laki-laki?" kejar Yunho.

"Wanita, Tuan. Jika tak salah, Nona Muda dari keluarga Shim." jawab Pelayan itu lagi.

"apa Yesungie punya teman dari keluarga Shim?" tanya Yunho dengan menggumam lebih bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Seraya berlalu dari pintu depan rumah, berjalan ke lantai 2 menuju kamar putrinya.

Saat berdiri di depan pintu bercat ungu muda, Yunho berniat untuk mengetuk pintu namun Ia memutuskan untuk membukanya langsung. Dan, terkutuklah keputusannya tersebut. Dengan mata melotot dan mulut menganga, Yunho merasa dunia berhenti berputar sesaat.

Bagaimana tidak? Saat membuka pintu kamar Yesung yang di dapatinya malah siluet tubuh sexy bagian belakang seorang gadis yang entah siapa. Beberapa detik dalam keterkejutannya, Yunho mencoba menyadarkan pikirannya.

"umh..." deham Yunho cukup keras, membuat gadis yang di perhatikannya yang tengah asyik memilih pakaian di lemari Yesung menghentikan kegiatannya dengan perasaan was-was.

"maaf, bukan bermaksud tak baik. Saya ingin berbicara dengan putri saya... tapi, saya rasa akan lebih baik nanti saja. Silakan lanjutkan kegiatan anda." Ujar Yunho dengan terburu-buru dan segera menutup pintu kamar Yesung.

_**Blam~**_

Suara pintu tertutup menyadarkan Changmin yang barusan terkejut.

"kyaaaa~" teriak Changmin, saat selesai memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Teriakan Changmin membuat Yesung yang berada di kamar mandi segera berlari keluar.

"Ada apa, eonni? kenapa berteriak?" tanya Yesung dengan panik.

"Ayahmu, sungie! Ayahmu!" jawab Changmin dengan kalap dan panik.

"huh? Daddyku? kenapa dengan Daddy?" tanya Yesung dengan heran.

"Ayahmu, melihatku telanjang..." jawab Changmin dengan malu. Changmin yakin 100% wajahnya sangat merah sekarang.

Sementara Yesung belum mengerti apa yang di katakan oleh Changmin. Dia memproses kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Changmin. Lalu...

"Hahahahaha... benarkah?" meledaklah tawa Yesung di kamar tersebut.

Changmin memelototi Yesung yang malah tertawa. "Apa yang lucu dengan itu?" tanya Changmin kesal. "harusnya kau memarahi daddy-mu yang main masuk seenaknya saja." Tambah Changmin makin kesal.

"oke, oke. Maaf...!" kata Yesung seraya berusaha menahan tawanya. Yang ditanggapi Changmin dengan cemberut. "lebih baik kita sekarang berpakaian dan turun ke bawah untuk makan malam, bagaimana?" bujuk Yesung.

"baiklah..." jawab Changmin masih dengan enggan.

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung dan Changmin keluar dari kamar. Mereka terlihat begitu kompak dengan memakai kemeja berwarna putih dengan size yang kedodoran, yang membedakan hanya, Changmin memakai jeans panjang berwarna biru pudar sedangkan Yesung memakai hotpants setengah pahanya.

"sudahlah, eonni. Nanti aku akan minta Daddy untuk minta maaf padamu..." rayu Yesung saat masih mendengar gumaman Changmin tentang Daddynya atau betapa malunya Changmin sekarang jika harus makan malam satu meja dengan Yunho.

"hm~" tanggap Changmin dengan malas.

Saat tiba dilantai bawah, mereka segera berjalan menuju ruang makan. Yesung bisa melihat jika Daddynya sudah duduk di kursinya sendiri, dan itu membuat Changmin berniat untuk kembali ke kamar Yesung saja. Namun, niat mulianya dibatalkan Yesung, saat Yeoja muda yang disayanginya bagai adik itu memegang pergelangan tangannya lalu menariknya masuk ke ruang makan.

Dengan enggan Changmin melangkahkan kakinya di belakang Yesung, dengan kepala menunduk. Ia masih malu dengan kejadian tadi, tentu saja. Yesung mendudukkannya di kursi sebelah kiri Daddynya lalu Yesung sendiri duduk di seberang Changmin.

"Dad~" ujar Yesung membuka percakapan. "ini temanku, Changmin eonni..." lanjut Yesung saat ia mendapat perhatian dari Daddynya.

"umh, ya..." jawab Yunho dengan kikuk. Masih segar dalam otak mesumnya, betapa sexynya tubuh gadis bernama Changmin itu.

"dad~ minta maaf padanya soal kejadian yang tadi..." bisik Yesung pada Yunho dengan pelan seraya menunjuk Changmin dengan dagunya.

"umh, ya." jawab Yunho gugup, seraya menelan susah ludahnya. "begini, Nona Changmin... saya mau minta maaf atas kejadian tadi. Saya sungguh tak bermaksud." Ujar Yunho mencoba tegas walau Ia yakin tangannya yang berada di samping tubuhnya tengah gemetar. Menahan gelenyar gairah yang tiba-tiba terpicu bangkit hanya dengan mengingat siluet tubuh belakang yang polos milik teman putrinya.

"tak apa, yunho ahjussi..." jawab Changmin dengan lirih, serta masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"ah baiklah, Yesungie... sebenarnya ada yang ingin Daddy bicarakan denganmu..." ujar Yunho, mengalihkan pembicaraan meski tak sepenuhnya. "Daddy ingin membicarakan perjodohanmu..." lanjut Yunho to the point.

"Daddy tak bisa menjodohkanku seenaknya..." Jawab Yesung dengan dingin, Ia menghentikkan acara makannya.

"tapi Daddy merasa sudah saatnya ada yang menjagamu. Daddy sudah menentukan calonnya, calon terbaik untukmu..." jawab Yunho dengan nada tak ingin di bantah.

"dan siapa itu? calon yang menurut Daddy terbaik untukku?" tantang Yesung.

"Kim KangIn..." saat nama itu terucapkan dari mulut Daddynya, Yesung hanya bisa menganga tak percaya.

_'Kenapa harus Kim KangIn. Dia hanya teman OneNightStand-ku'_ desis Yesung dalam hatinya.

"aku tak habis pikir dengan Daddy, bukannya dia terlalu tua untukku?" Tanya Yesung dengan enggan.

"dia lelaki dewasa yang cukup pantas bersanding denganmu. Suka atau tidak, Daddy tetap akan menjodohkan kalian..." putus Yunho final dan melanjutkan kembali acara makannya.

Changmin merasa canggung dengan situasi yang dihadapinya sekarang. Tak mengerti harus mengikuti pembicaraan atau diam saja untuk mendengarkan perdebatan ayah dan putri didepannya ini.

"terserah Daddy saja, aku selesai makan..." jawab Yesung dengan kesal dan segera beranjak dari sana.

Sesaat setelah kepergian Yesung, Changmin bisa mendengar helaan napas frustasi yang berasal dari Yunho.

"aku akan ikut membujuknya, ahjussi..." tawar Changmin.

"terima kasih, changmin-ah..." jawab Yunho dan memberikan senyuman tertampannya untuk Changmin. Tanpa Yunho sadari senyumannya mengakibatkan denyut menyenangkan di dada Changmin.

.

.

.

.

.

**Yesung POV**

Sesampainya di kamar, aku merebahkan tubuhku dikasur. Menerawang kembali malam penuh gairah serta kenikmatan kemarin yang aku jalani dengan pria bernama Kim KangIn.

Jujur saja, untuk ukuran seorang pria berkepala tiga, Kim KangIn adalah pria perfect. Di usia muda namun bisnis yang dijalaninya semakin maju, paras tampan, badan kekar yang maskulin. Jika harus memberikan nilai dari 1-10 maka aku akan memberikanya 10. Hah, apa yang kurang dari Kim KangIn, yesung? coba kau cari.

Saat terlarut dengan pikiran _'ayo mencari nilai minus dari seorang kim kangin'_ Yesung dikejutkan dengan dering ponselnya yang berada di nakas. "Ada message" gumamnya dengan heran.

Dan keheranannya makin bertambah saat melihat ID Sendernya hanya menunjukkan sederet angka yang tak dikenalnya.

"Nomor baru..." gumamnya lagi, dengan ragu Yesung membuka pesan tersebut.

_**'Memikirkanku...? ;)'**_

_**Sent by : 02148485xxxx**_

'Manusia narsis mana yang mengirim pesan macam begini' inner Yesung berdesis dengan kesal. Saat jempolnya akan menekan 'reply' message yang lain datang masih dari nomor yang sama.

_**'aku tau kau pasti sedang memikirkan malam penuh gairah yang kita bagi kemarin'**_

_**Sent by : 02148485xxxx**_

"Kim KangIn..." desis Yesung saat sadar siapa yang mengiriminya pesan tersebut.

_**'Kim KangIn?'**_

_**Sent to : 02148485xxxx**_

Balas Yesung, masih ragu apa itu benar KangIn atau bukan. Berjalan mondar-mandir, seraya menunggu balasan seperti apa yang akan di dapatkannya dari nomor tersebut.

_**'Ya honey, it's me 3**_

_**apa besok kau ada acara?'**_

_**Sent by : 02148485xxxx'**_

"Ish... apaan dia? namaku Yesung, Jung Yesung... bukan Honey." Dumel Yesung kearah smartphonenya saat membaca pesan balasan dari KangIn.

_**'Namaku Yesung bukan Honey -_-**_

_**kenapa memangnya? Besok aku sibuk!'**_

_**Sent to : 02148485xxxx**_

Sebelumnya Yesung ingin mengatakan jika dia tak ada acara, tapi Yesung pikir KangIn akan mengajaknya pergi keluar jadi dia harus pura-pura sibuk. 'Sibuk tidur maksudnya' Inner Yesung dengan jahil.

_**'Ah, baiklah jika sibuk.**_

_**kujemput kau jam 8, berdandanlah yang cantik sayang. :***_

_**sampai jumpa besok. Dan aku tak menerima penolakan'**_

_**Sent by : 02148485xxxx'**_

"Apaan namja ini~" Jerit Yesung tak terima. "Kenapa Kim KangIn memutuskan semaunya, aku belum bilang setuju..." dan masih banyak lagi keluhan-keluhan yang dilontarkan Yesung tentang Kim KangIn, meski tanpa disadarinya... Hatinya merasa senang dan excited menunggu esok.

Dan Yesung tertidur lelap dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Lupa, jika sahabatnya masih terjebak di lantai bawah bersama Daddy Pervertnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And...

**TO**

**Be**

**Kon**

**Ti**

**Nyu~**

Seengganya yang sekarang udah lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya. :D

Oh iya, masalah tentang Yesung ganti nama menurut kalian gimana? Kalau bagiku sih, dia tetap seorang Kim Jong Woon. :3 :D

Forever Kim Jong Woon ^_^


End file.
